<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【法系宿舍05】良药苦口利于病 by Sanna_Lin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459488">【法系宿舍05】良药苦口利于病</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin'>Sanna_Lin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>法系宿舍 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>还是召黑，黑魔趁召唤生病让他帮自己紫薇的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>法系宿舍 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【法系宿舍05】良药苦口利于病</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p>      乌尔达哈迎来初雪的时候，离新年也只剩一个星期了。年关将至，冒险者行会接到的任务也越来越少，固定队的成员也陆陆续续回家准备置办年货，所以黑魔大部分时间都待在家里。<br/>      冰箱上用冰箱贴吸住的日历被撕到只剩最后几页，新买的日历已经备在顶上，走廊的花瓶里插着从格里达尼亚运来的鲜花，屋子的每个角落都在赤魔的精心布置下有了浓浓的节日气氛。黑魔坐在餐桌边上看着墙上的宝石兽挂钟，脑海里浮现出那张他现在万分想念的面孔。<br/>      “黑魔，”赤魔见黑魔又一次停下手中的动作，不得不提醒他一声，“你的肉馅放得太多了。”<br/>      “啊？”黑魔这才反应过来，低头一看手里的肉馅都快溢出面皮了，赶紧用勺子挖走一半。<br/>      赤魔看着黑魔手忙脚乱，无奈地叹气：“你实在放心不下就用通讯贝和他联系吧，他就算再忙也会回复你的。”<br/>      召唤上周接到秘术师行会的邀请，前往利姆萨·罗敏萨参加一年一度的年会了，说会赶在过年之前回来。结果召唤还没走几天，黑魔就变得魂不守舍，嘴上什么都不说但每天不是盯着日历就是盯着门口。赤魔只好把家里布置得喜庆一些，叫黑魔给自己打下手来帮他转移注意力，今天就决定带着黑魔一起包饺子，听说在东方地域这是过节时一家人团聚吃的美食。黑魔刚开始还十分配合，在赤魔的指点下包得有模有样，然而没过多久他又分心，脑子里全是召唤。<br/>      “算了，你去烧水吧，剩下这些我来。”赤魔瞧着盘子里被黑魔包得越来越走样的饺子，心想如果被召唤看到会有什么后果。<br/>      “嗯。”黑魔自知又给赤魔添麻烦，乖乖地去接水点火。<br/>      “你也别太担心了，毕竟利姆萨·罗敏萨是他的老家，难得回去一趟肯定也要去见见以前的亲朋好友，而且他也说了会赶在过年前回来不是么。”<br/>      黑魔点点头，内心还是平静不了。他不懂自己是怎么回事，都已经和召唤一起生活了两三年了，第一次在他离开后这么想念，明明再过一两天就能见到他，却恨不得现在就飞到他的身边。<br/>      明明，两个人只是发生了肉体关系而已。</p><p>      召唤回来的那个下午突然刮起大风，连天都黑了下来。他没料到乌尔达哈会迎来气温骤降，穿的还是出门时的那套风衣，一路上一边打喷嚏一边往家赶。回到家时已经是晚上七点，赤魔有事出去了，留了晚饭给二人，但是召唤累得没什么食欲，草草地吃了两口就上楼整理东西了。<br/>      等晚上十点黑魔洗漱完，还不见召唤从房间里出来，黑魔有些担心去敲召唤的门，没有得到回应。 “召唤你在吗？可以去洗澡了。”黑魔过了两三分钟又敲了一次。里面安静地就像没人在一样，黑魔赶紧推门进去，就看到召唤瘫倒在床边，整理了一半的行李箱还在一边大开着。<br/>      “召唤？！你还好吗？”黑魔冲上去扶住召唤，碰到了对方发烫的身体。可恶，晚饭他没怎么吃的时候就应该意识到情况不对，黑魔恨自己没能及时发现召唤生病。<br/>      他把烧到昏迷的召唤拖起来放到床上，拿了一块枕头先垫在召唤的后腰，然后飞奔下楼到厨房端来退烧药和温。召唤整个人都软绵绵的，黑魔让他靠在自己肩上，轻轻分开他的下巴，把退烧药塞了进去喂点水，这才把召唤的外衣脱下扶着他躺下来。黑魔怕召唤烧得太厉害，又去浴室打了盆冷水，找了条毛巾沾湿盖在召唤的额头。<br/>      黑魔不知道召唤为什么病这么重了也不来找他，两人只有一墙之隔，召唤却强忍着一个人忍受，再怎么说他们也是一个屋檐下的舍友啊。<br/>      还以为自己与召唤的距离更近了，只是想多了罢了。<br/>      不过黑魔还是不敢放着召唤不管，回房间取了个抱枕坐在召唤身边，每隔十分钟换一次毛巾。黑暗的房间里他只能听到自己的呼吸声，身边憔悴的人就这样乖乖地躺着一动不动，平时活跃的家伙生病起来简直像个乖乖的小动物。黑魔忍不住把手伸进被窝握住召唤的手，召唤常年握笔的手指上有一些薄茧，为了工作和团队不停努力使得肌肤不再光滑，但这只手却贴在自己的脸上、胸膛上、腰腹上、以及更私密的地方。黑魔的体温比常人低一些，他也不喜欢炽热的阳光，然而召唤温暖的手他却没有排斥过。<br/>      我在想些什么！黑魔连忙甩甩脑袋，现在要做的是照顾病人。他摸了摸召唤额头上不再冰冷的毛巾，准备抽回手去水盆里重新弄湿。<br/>      别走。<br/>      虽然只是微不足道的一下，黑魔却在一瞬间停下所有动作。他仿佛听到了召唤的声音，然而对方还安静地躺着，只有手指还勾着黑魔的手指。<br/>      黑魔犹豫了一会儿，还是掀开被子钻了进去，和召唤紧贴着手牵着手。召唤的身体还没退烧，这会儿依然烫得厉害，温热的吐息打在黑魔的鼻梁。黑魔蹭了蹭让自己靠得更近一些，最后腿也架到召唤腿上，直接把人抱在怀里了进行物理降温。<br/>      他终于可以好好欣赏召唤的脸了。和三年前两人第一次见面的时候一样，召唤的模样几乎没有变过，是黑魔喜欢的俊美的容颜。召唤的表情丰富，不管做什么都很好看，当然黑魔最喜欢看他笑了，那是唯一能温暖黑魔内心的阳光。还有那稍长的睫毛加上左眼角下的褐色泪痣，挺拔的鼻尖和薄薄的嘴唇，黑魔觉得自己如果是个女生一定会想嫁给这样的人。<br/>      虽然作为男生也喜欢……等等，我喜欢召唤？<br/>      黑魔不知道喜欢一个人是什么感觉，他见过热恋中的幸福情侣，也见过苦苦等待的青年，但他从未体会过那是什么样的情感。想要见他，想要和他亲近，想要和他在一起，这样单纯的情感就是喜欢吗？<br/>      可是召唤呢？一次是醉酒，一次是自己逞能被他教育，这样突兀的肉体接触对召唤而言会不会只是个茶余饭后的笑谈？他去哪里都很受欢迎，说不定在某个角落也有同样喜欢召唤的人，比自己优秀，比自己更配得上他，那个人比自己更会性爱，更能上召唤得到满足……<br/>      黑魔保持一个姿势太久动了动腿，突然尴尬地发现自己竟然不知不觉硬了起来，扬起的顶端正抵在召唤的小腹上。他感到一阵羞愧，对着召唤瞎想半天还莫名其妙有了反应，这要是被召唤知道下半辈子别想好好过了。然而和召唤紧挨着让他没法压抑下体内的那团欲望，也不方便离开一个人解决，黑魔看着召唤熟睡的面孔，一个奇怪又大胆的想法浮现在脑海。<br/>      “召唤？”黑魔轻轻叫着召唤，对方没有一点反应。<br/>      黑魔这才敢带着召唤的手伸向自己的阴茎，召唤热乎乎的手掌包住根部的那一刻黑魔觉得自己几乎要爽翻了。他的手盖在召唤手上，小幅度地上下套弄，让召唤粗糙的指腹划过阴茎上的凸起，蹭蹭冠状沟又慢慢下移，挠一挠底部鼓起的囊袋再转一圈回到根部。他不敢用力，所以一系列动作非常慢，却能得到与众不同的快感。尽管之前被召唤手淫过，但这次是完全不同的体验，是由自己主导的爱抚。<br/>      他带着随时被召唤发现的愧疚，将对方的手牵到自己胸前，让召唤安抚一下已经立起的乳尖。显然没什么经验的黑魔做不到让自己舒服得叫出声来，只有一点处在边缘的快感缠上心头。他想起之前召唤在他的胸膛亲吻，灵活的舌头舔过乳交时会带来电流般的刺激，眼下这样虽不能及，却也沉迷其中，闭上眼睛细细品味，让记忆中的画面与现实重合。<br/>      “嗯……”黑魔察觉放后穴似乎也产生了欲望，他诧异于自己身体变得如此敏感，简单的几下就能把他推上浪潮。可是他不能压榨病人太多，只能自己想办法解决。和召唤做过之后他没有沉溺于玩弄身体，偶尔在洗澡时碰到也不会激灵成这样。好在他还记得召唤是如何开拓自己的，他的手指在股缝处打转，放松周围的皮肤和肌肉，然后伸进一根指头缓缓捅开肉壁。没有润滑的甬道十分干涩，黑魔适应了好一会儿才能抽送，再慢慢增加手指，与此同时黑魔为了不让情欲磨灭，继续用另一只手带领召唤撸动自己的阴茎。<br/>      “哈……唔……”黑魔的胆子越来越大，抓住召唤手的力气也重了些。这种怕暴露的性爱彻底激起了他的兴奋，他越是压抑自己的声音，身体感到的快感就更加猛烈。他的腿已经将召唤死死勾住，下身也不由自主地往对方身上蹭。他恨不得现在就射在召唤脸上，看他白净的面庞上挂着自己淫荡的浊液。黑魔的后穴突然绞紧，他意识到自己因为下流的幻想快到高潮了。<br/>      碍于姿势手指不能进得更深，黑魔知道那个能让自己冲上云霄的地方还没碰到，但下身的那团火热早已蓄势待发。原本微凉的身体已经热到出汗，黑魔觉得他和召唤仿佛要融化在一起。<br/>      召唤，召唤，带我去吧，让我释放出来……黑魔扬起脖子嘴唇微张，拼命克制着呻吟。他双手的动作都不断加快，此刻完全顾不上召唤还在昏迷的事实，脑海里叫嚣着就这样去吧，在抵达高潮后一起死去也无妨。他的眼前闪着白光，突然间全身颤抖，体内积蓄已久的欲望总算倾泻而出。<br/>      黑魔累瘫在召唤身边大口喘气，看着召唤手上和腹部被自己的精液弄脏，才意识到自己做了多么愚蠢的事。他赶紧拿毛巾把那些脏东西擦掉，又去浴室冲了个冷水澡让自己脑子里龌龊的想法都冲走了，才换上干净的衣服回到召唤身边，重新把人抱在怀里。</p><p>      “啊……”召唤睁开沉重的眼皮时，已经有几缕阳光透过窗帘洒进房间，“早上了吗……”<br/>      昨晚他整理东西的时候就感到昏昏沉沉，浑身使不上劲，准备先爬回床休息的时候就失去意识。他看了看自己好好地躺在床上，而且身边还多了一个家伙。<br/>      害，这个黑魔。<br/>      召唤其实昨晚知道黑魔过来照顾自己，甚至还借自己的手给他爽了一番，奈何他实在太累了，连睁眼的精力都没有，不然绝对要给黑魔一点颜色瞧瞧。眼前这个顶着黑眼圈的家伙怪可爱的，召唤心想，到底谁才是病号啊。<br/>      不过时间还早，之后再教训也不迟。召唤笑了笑，抱紧黑魔继续睡回笼觉去了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>